Black Heart, Red Rose
by MoonlitWolf05
Summary: Ginny is madly in love with Hermione, but Hermione seems oblivious. Until Now. Hermione then catches Ginny with Draco and she doesnt know what to feel. Jealousy? Femslash [[GWxHG]]
1. Chapter 1

**Black Heart, Red Rose**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Harry Potter characters, only this plot

**Warning: **Sexual themes and sum course language. If you don't like it, honestly don't read it!

**A/N: My first story maybe not a one-shot this time. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: One certain student**

Hermione Granger sat in the corner of the library, her books piled high about her. Her quill flitted omniously across her parchment in a hurry to complete her work before the next lesson began.

She neatly tucked some of her not-so-bushy hair from her deep brown eyes and glanced up as she felt eyes upon her. But there was no one…

With a smile she busied herself in her work yet again.

Ginny Weasley sat in the shadowed corner on the opposite side of the room, her blue eyes flickering to where the older girl sat. Her eyes traced over her brunette hair, her perfectly smooth hand as it worked dilgently to finish her set task, her brown eyes…she had to stop herself from letting out a small moan of desire and couldn't help the fact that arousal grew within her…deep and meaningful. _She couldn't feel this way!_ She was with Harry and Hermione was with Ron!

With a small sob, realizing it could never be the way she wanted it so badly to be, Ginny gathered up her things and rushed from the library. Hermione looked up again just in time to see Ginny leave in a hurry. Concern flickered in her deep brown eyes.

She faltered, wondering whether or not to chase after her… She should be looking after Ginny and if something was troubling her then…

With a sigh she stood up, abandoned her work and ran after her friend, her black robes billowing behind her. Her eyes search frantically for the younger girl and she instictivly made her way to the Gryffindor common room, to check for her there.

As she stepped into the deserted common room, her heart fell slightly as she realized that Ginny wasn't there…

She turned to leave, but a muffling sound coming from the girls dorm made her turn back around. She crept closer, peering through the crack in the door. Ginny was lying, dishrevelled on the bed, tears pouring down her face. Hermione creased her eyebrows in concern and was about to open the door, when she noticed a certain blonde haired young man slide up between her legs, smirking.

"_Oh my god_," thought Hermione, "_She's having sex with Draco!_" Her eyes rounded as she went to leave, to turn her eyes from the sight before her…but she couldn't…

Ginny no longer had a shirt on, neither did Draco, but Hermione found herself tracing her eyes over the younger girls breasts. Her own hand reached up and slid along her chest, circling her own breasts. She watched Draco thrust gently into Ginny and heard her gasp ever so slightly each time he did so. Hermione's body burned with arousal…her hand caressed her chest, sliding under her own shirt. Ginny let out a low tremelous whimper and Hermione's knees shook. Draco placed kisses lightly along Ginny's collar bone, his finger caressing down her side playfully.

Ginny moaned, pulling Draco closer to her as her climax came…

From the doorway, with a jolt of shame Hermione withdrew her fingers from underneath her shirt and flattened her robes. With one last look at the two she turned and sprinted up to her own dorm. Once inside she exhaled deeply. Her body shook violently from the encounter she'd just witnessed…_Why was it affecting her so much?_

Apart from the fact that Ginny was betraying Harry by sleeping with Draco Malfoy, their enemy…Putting the sight from her mind she leaned against the door-frame…wondering whether or not to tell Ron…she decided she better hadn't…he would surely burst in there and attack Draco…

Pulling herself together Hermione shook her head and headed towards the Great hall for dinner…

* * *

Back in the girls dormitory Ginny let out a deep moan from the back of her throat. Draco thrust deeper inside her, smirking down upon her. The two had become intimate a while back, after Ginny needed a way to release her sexual tensions she held towards Hermione. Draco knew not of this of course. He just thought that she generally liked him…and who was he to deprive girls of good sex if they wanted it? 

In her own mind, Ginny imagined that each wave of pleasure was being created by Hermione…each mind-rocking orgasm she experienced was a result of the brunette's fingers against her…How she wished that one day Hermione could do this to her…

"Oh God…" she gasped, as her orgasm threatened. Draco stopped thrusting, teasing her and smiling.

"Control Ginny…" he grinned, easing himself out a little way. Ginny crashed her lips against his, her arms around his neck. He pushed back into her swiftly and she exploded inside…letting out a high gasp, falling limp…she felt Draco follow soon after, warm and sticky. He rolled off her.

"Thanks again," he said, his voice husky. He pulled on his clothes. "You may wanna clean up."

"Anytime…" she breathed, pulling the sheet around her body, waiting until he had left. She opened her eyes, running her fingers through her hair…_God…I feel turned on around Hermione just by her looking at me…not to mention when she hugs me goodmorning…_

Ginny rolled out of bed, casting the scourgify charm on the bedding where her and Draco had slept together. She walked to her chest of drawers and began to brush her hair. Her heart ached with a powerful sense of longing. She'd wanted Hermione for so long, yet Hermione was oblivious to her silent pain…how could she not be? It wasn't as though Ginny had any intension of telling her soon…that would drive Hermione further away…

Her eyes fell upon a red rose sitting in a crystal vase. An idea sprung into her head…

* * *

When Hermione returned from the Great Hall an hour later; she tentatively crept towards Ginny's dorm. The younger girl was asleep, she found, pushing the door open and walking to her bedside. She stood, entraced for a moment or two…her eyes wandering along Ginny's neck and shoulder, which was covered by a singlet. 

_What am I doing?_ She asked herself.

Without thinking what she was doing next, Hermione bent down and kissed Ginny on the cheek in a friendly way.

"Get better soon Gin, what ever's wrong. You can always talk to me if you need anything…" she whispered in her friend's ear, her voice purring slightly.

Then she turned and left the room. Ginny on the other hand had been wide awake; had felt someone standing there behind her and instinctivly closed her eyes. But then she felt lips against her cheek and Hermione's voice in her ear…and she nearly turned over and kissed her right then and there, but she had restrained herself. With a sigh, her heart light, Ginny closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

---------------

Hermione's robes dropped to the floor. She untied her tie, pushing her books against the cupboard with her foot. She strolled around her room, undressing and slipping into her nightgown made of silk. She examined herself in the mirror. _Not bad…_

She liked her slight curves, thought it brought out her womanly side…her breasts weren't too large but weren't too small, her hair wasn't as bushy as it used to be either…she liked that too.

With a nod of satisfaction she drew back her covers on her bed to slide into it…but found a red rose lying there ontop of a note. Picking it up she noticed that on the stem, the name _Hermione_ had been engraved. Hermione stared…and picked up the note also. It had only four words upon it; written neatly: _If Only You Knew…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:** This story contains sexual themes and some coarse language

**A/N: Heres the next chapter. I don't know really what to do with the story line. Enjoy my story if you wish, knock yourself out :**

**Chapter 2: You Give Me Fever**

Hermione opened her eyes blearily as the sun poured into the room spreading a warm glow across her face. She sat up, yawning and rubbing her eyes; trying to diminish the sleep that clouded them. She looked across at her bedside table and saw the rose sittng there in a vase, the rose from a secret admirer. Who ever could it be? Today she'd look for clues.

---------------

Ginny mummbled and rolled over in bed, whacking her face on the bedpost. With a groan she slid from her bed onto the floor. Spots of light exploded in front of her when she opened her eyes. Her body shook, for no apparent reason. She looked across onto her chest of drawers and remembered that her rose was gone…she wondered if Hermione had liked it or not.

She shrugged and pulled on her robes before hopping down the stairs into the Gryffindor Common room. Hermione was there already. Ginny felt herself go red as she saw the older girl and noticed she was still in her pyjamas.

"Hey Ginny," smiled Hermione as she saw the younger girl enter. Her cheeks turned a little pink as images of what she had witnessed last night with Ginny and Draco flashed across her mind. She refrained from mentioning it though…

"Hey 'Mione," Ginny said bravely back to her friend.

"Why are you dressed? It's the holidays." Hermioned grinned down at Ginny and Ginny said as casually as she could:

"Oh y'know, might go for a walk, see Hagrid. Where are the boys?"

"Sleeping still." Hermione jerked her head towards the boys dorm, "Pathetic. Come and sit."

Hermione motioned for Ginny to sit down and the youngest Weasley did so, a little shyly. Her eyes wandered down to her friends legs, which looked smooth and were covered only by short pyjama bottoms. Her insides began to tingle, she so badly wanted to run her hand down Hermione's leg…

"…Ginny? What's wrong?" Hermione's voice cut across her thoughts. Ginny jumped.

"Ohh nothing…I'm just tired is all."

"You would be…" Hermione said, a little too darkly. Ginny looked at her, her eyes narrowing.

"What was that supposed to mean?" she asked harshly. Hermione swallowed.

"Listen…Gin, don't hate me or anything…but I-i…I saw you with Draco yesterday.." Hermione blurted out. Then she clapped a hand to her mouth. Ginny's eyes widened.

"Y-you know about me and Draco?" she choked, embarassed.

"I-I only saw a little bit," Hermione mummbled, turning away. Ginny felt herself burn with shame…Hermione was embarassed to talk about those things with her.

"I'm sorry…don't tell Ron…" Ginny said, panic in her voice.

"Tell me what?" yawned a very sleepy Ron Weasley, exiting from his dorm with a smirk. Hermione looked up and smiled.

"Oh nothing, just that Ginny…erm…left her broomstick on the Quidditch pitch during training and she thinks she lost it," Hermione made up on the spot.

Ron laughed and ruffled Ginny's hair.

"That's alright. It's only natural, blimey." He chuckled. Hermione laughed too. Ginny looked away, trying to fight back tears. They were making fun of her.

Ron put his arms around Hermione and hugged her, before pressing his lips to hers. Ginny got up from the couch, jealousy raging within her. She walked to the corner and sat down, pretending to be reading a copy of _Witch Weekly_ which was lying abandonned on the couch.

Her eyes flickered to her brother and Hermione across the room. Hermione was sitting on Ron's lap, their mouth joined deeply. Ginny saw contentment and happiness on her older friends face. Their mouths parted for a second. Just long enough for Ron to whisper "I love you,"

Hermione giggled.

"Love you too Ronald,"

Then she swooped down and planted another kiss on his lips, his fingers sliding up her back gently. Ginny's eyes filled with tears. She wanted to be the one to make Hermione feel that way…she wanted to feel that way and for it to be accepted. But she knew if she said anything, Hermione would hate her forever. She would think of her as a freak.

Hermione broke away for the second time.

"Thank you for the rose," Ginny heard her say. Ron looked puzzled.

"What rose?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"The red one you left on my bed with my name engraved on it." Hermione looked into his eyes, "You gave it to me didn't you?" Ron shook his head.

"No…sorry 'Mione. I don't know what you're talking about."

* * *

Ginny's eyes ran over Hermione's legs and up her arms to her angelic face. She traced her features carefully, burying them deep in her memory. Her deep brown eyes that softened whenever she spoke to her, her shiny brunette hair that sparkled in the fire light, her slightly tanned skin; from when she spent the holidays at the Burrow and they had spent some time outside under the trees – talking and laughing together… 

Her body tingled with arousal…she wanted to let Hermione know how she felt…but she couldn't. A small moan escaped from her lips as she watched Hermione tilt her head, smiling at Ron in amusment.

"_I can't keep acting this way every time I see her. It's so wrong…I don't want to feel this way about her; but she's so gorgeous…I just want her to know,_" Ginny thought. Her heart ached inside. She wanted to rip her brother from Hermione's grasp, smack him across the face and attack him for stealing Hermione's heart. Stealing her heart the way Hermione had stolen hers…She would never know.

With a louder sob, causing Hermione to look across the room, Ginny covered her face with her hands and ran into the girls bathroom, tears running down her cheeks. She hated the way she felt, she didn't want it…but sometimes your body just took control. She wanted the pain to end…

Back in the common room Hermione looked at Ron.

"What was that all about?" she asked, highly concerned.

"Probably about some boy she's with or something," Ron rolled his eyes indifferently, "Maybe it's best to have a talk with her…I mean girls are better at that stuff."

"Yeah, you're right." Hermione replied, rising from the couch. "I'll catch you later Ronnikins,"

She winked and he grinned sheepishly back. He stood, adjusting his robes and strode from the common room, towards the Great Hall. Hermione made her way to the bathroom, where she found the door locked…

---------------

On the other side of the door Ginny Weasley sat, her back to the cold white tiles facing the doorway. She held a blade to her left wrist, the same blade she had encarved Hermione's name on her rose with…

Swiftly she brought the blade down and cut across her wrist in one motion. A little blood was drawn from this wound. Tears leaked, cold as ice, down the young girls face. She couldn't risk her heart, her soul being torn apart by the confession and then the rejection of her friend. _How do you tell your best friend of the same sex that you're in love with them?_ _I can't…anything's better than the pain of rejection…this I can deal with…even longing for her I can deal with…just not the rejection, the hurtful look in her eyes…I couldn't bear it…_

She pressed the blade down again and brought it across, a little lower from her previous mark. This one was deeper, blood dripped onto her jeans. She could feel her own blood as it fell from her wrist; feel its warmth…she wanted the pain to leak out like her blood was…wanted it to vanish. Ginny knew, deep inside her that cutting would never _solve_ the problem, it never did. But it was just a temporary relief…

At that moment there came a knock on the door. Ginny jerked her head up and sniffed loudly.

"Ginny…? Are you in there? Open the door, what's going on?" Hermione's voice was full of concern. Stowing the blade quickly into her pocket and washing the blood away, Ginny walked to the doorm pulling her sleeves down over her wrists.

Hermione's face appeared on the other side of the crack. Ginny wiped the tears from her face.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked kindly, pushing the door open wider. Her kind voice and gentle nature killed Ginny inside…she wanted to tell her…she had to…

"N-nothing," Ginny lied, shaking. Hermione reached out and pressed her hand to Ginny's forehead.

"You're burning up," she noticed, "You have to rest. Here I'll help you…"

_You give me fever, fever when you hold me tight. Fever in the morning, fever all through the night…_

Hermione linked her arm around Ginny's waist and Ginny instinctively put her arm left arm over Hermione's shoulder. The two made their way to Ginny's dorm.

---------------

Upon entering the room, Ginny's robe slipped further down her arm and Hermione noticed the two red gashes on her friends wrist. She gasped and sat Ginny down upon the bed. Then she shut the door and turned to face her friend.

"Why?" she asked coldly, crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently.

"You wouldn't understand," Ginny muttered, feeling light headed from Hermione's touch.

"Maybe I wouldn't, but I'm here to help."

"You say that…but you never mean it in the way I interpret it," mummbled Ginny, barely audibly. Hermione looked at her, trying to work out what she meant.

"I care about you Ginny. You're my best female friend in the whole school. I would do anything to help you. I just don't want you hurting yourself." Hermione tried to reason, sitting on the bed with Ginny.

"A little late for that," Ginny replied darkly. Hermione frowned.

"What's going on?" she asked, leaning in a little closer. Ginny met eyes with Hermione and became shaky and nervous all of a sudden. She was so close…her moist pink lips, her deep brown eyes…it made Ginny melt at the sight of her.

"I-i…" Ginny stuttered, as Hermione looked at her intently. Images of Ginny and Draco last night filled Hermione's mind…they wouldn't go away. Ginny put a hand on Hermione's knee, for no apparent reason. Hermione didn't shrug it away, thinking it as a friendly gesture.

Hermione touched Ginny's left wrist. The younger girl winced but Hermione drew her lips to Ginny's sores and kissed them in a caring, motherly fashion. As Hermione turned back to face Ginny, she felt the younger girls lips press against her own lightly. Slightly taken aback Hermione let the kiss linger for a second or two, but then pulled away. Ginny blushed heavily and turned over in bed; pulling the covers over her.

Hermione cleared her throat, her hormones running wild. _What the hell had just happened? Had she kissed Ginny?_

"I-I don't understand…" she whispered, to Ginny's turned back. Ginny scoffed.

"There's nothing to understand."

"There is if you're acting this way…why did you kiss me?" Hermione questioned softly, touching her own lips. Ginny rolled back over, facing Hermione, her eyes speckled with tears.

"I'm gonna be honest. I Like You, that's why I cut myself because I know it's wrong." Ginny blurted out unexpectantly. Hermione gasped, getting up from the bed. Ginny sobbed into her pillow and turned her face in the opposite direction.

"I-I'm sorry…I have to go." Croaked Hermione, turning and running from the room, shutting the door behind her. Ginny gave a small strangled moan and cried herself to sleep…

* * *

Hermione sprinted into her dormitory and shut the door, sliding down onto the floor, her heart pounding in her chest. _Ba Boom, Ba Boom, Ba Boom._

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, she didn't want to believe it. Ginny Weasley, her best friend in the whole wide world had just admitted that she had a crush on her…She didn't know what to expect or how to react…so she ran…to try and deny the truth…to try and deny her feelings of arousal that were still present in her body…she was a year older than Ginny, why would she feel this way about her?

But she couldn't help it…her hormones had taken over and the younger girls movements the night before in bed with Draco had mesmerized her…Hermione cried as she realized…maybe…maybe she had feeling for Ginny too…maybe…perhaps…She moaned in pain…her heart aching…

This couldn't be happening. Hermione clambered into her bed, crawled into the phetal position and tried to fall asleep, tears pouring down her face…


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: This story contains femmeslash and sexual themes.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. It's really kind. Here's the next chap. Do enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: What's Your Flava?**

Ginny felt arms wrapped around her waist. She awoke suddenly, pain flooding into her skull. She moaned, grabbing at her temples in pain. She looked to her side and saw Draco, lying barechested on her bed, tucked next to her. Ginny felt as though she was about to vomit. Why was he there?

Nudging him with her elbow he opened his eyes dreaily, yawning in slight annoyance.

"What happened last night?" she mummbled, turning over and snuggling into his neck.

"You were drunk…totally out of it. Muttering about some person…starting with H and ending in a Y sound. Harry perhaps?" Draco smirked, kissing her cheek. Ginny turned pink, but agreed anyway.

"Yes…Harry." She coughed, trying to hide her embarassment. "What else happened?"

"We went to the party in the Great Hall, everyone was there. You got drunk, kissed Dean Thomas, then kissed Harry, then you dragged Hermione off somewhere too. I think you went to the toilets or something." Draco explained, rubbing his eyes.

The blood drained from Ginny's face. She got up quickly dressing, making Draco frown.

"Where are you going?" he asked, stretching and yawning. Ginny strode over and pecked him on the mouth.

"I just remembered I have to do something." She said quickly, "I'll be back later. See you round ok?"

"Sure," he winked, lying back down and pulling the covers over his body. Ginny breathed out heavily and ran down the stairs to the common room. No one was there…where was everyone?

She almost flew out of the Gryffindor common room and down the stairs to the Great Hall. She had to talk to Hermione, it was desperately important to find out what had happened last night.

---------------

The Great Hall was packed and many eyes turned to look at Ginny as she entered. She tried to ignore them all, but they seemed to be whispering and narrowing their eyes at her; hissing.

She made her way over to Harry and Hermione, sitting down beside Harry. He looked at her, almost disgusted and turned away.

"H-harry?" she said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. He knocked it away.

"Don't touch me!" he almost shouted, causing many people to look up. Hermione had her nose buried in her Defence Against the Dark Arts book. Dean Thomas was very deliberately looking the other way, pretending to be engaged in coversation with Seamus.

"Harry what?" Ginny asked bewildered. Harry's emerald eyes, blazing with anger turned to her.

"What the hell do you think!" he raged, "You get drunk at a school party and then go off and kiss a guy from my year! How do you think that makes me feel?"

Ginny's cheeks burned with shame and embarassment.

"Harry…I can't remember doing anything…" she replied honestly. Harry scoffed.

"Of course you say that now! But do you remember all the times you slept with Draco behind my back?" He yelled, standing up. Ginny gasped as everyone booed and snarled at her as Harry said his last words.

"Harry no…its not like that…wait…how do you know!" she stuttered, rising to follow him.

"It's not such a big surprise. Best friends don't keep anything from each other…of course you wouldn't know that would you?" Harry continued his angered tone, leaving the Great Hall quickly. Ron and Hermione followed him and Ginny, snapping at a few first years to keep the noise down.

"Harry wait!" Ginny cried, grabbing onto his arm. Harry flung around and smacked her clean across the face with the back of his hand. She moaned and grabbed at her cheek, tears forming in her eyes. Hermione took hold of Ginny's shoulders comfortingly.

"Harry!" she gasped, "Don't hit her!"

"She deserved it," Muttered Ron, standing beside Harry, his hands on his hips. His eyes bore into Ginny like fire. Ginny looked down at the ground, her cheek stinging.

"You have no right to treat her like that no matter what she did!" Hermione reasoned, her nostrils flaring.

"Well we wouldn't know what she did if it wasn't for you!" spat Harry. Ginny looked up at Hermione, her eyes wide. She felt utterly shattered. Hermione, her best friend, had just dobbed her in. She saw Hermione open her mouth to start explaining but Ginny just ran…

She turned and sprinted down the corridor, people shouting abuse after her. She couldn't do anything right…it was all because of Hermione in the first place! Now what was she supposed to do? Perhaps Hermione had told Harry because they had actually done something last night…something she wanted to forget. Ginny, exhausted and overwhelmed with pain and sadness, ran into the common room, into her bedroom and slammed the door. Relieved to find Draco gone, she locked her door and drew out her blade again. Maybe she didn't want to live through this pain again…

* * *

"What did you do that for?" Hermione shouted, prodding Harry in the chest, "She made a mistake!" 

"More than a mistake from the way she reacted. She's done it more than once!" Ron boomed, making Hermioe glare at him instead.

"Well perhaps she wasn't getting the right attention from Harry. Considering he was sneaking around behind her back too…with Cho Chang!" Hermione blurted out. Ron turned to Harry, clenching his fists.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted, "How could you!"

"I'm sorry Harry," she apologized, "But Ginny has a right to know, so does Ron."

Hermione then turned and followed Ginny up to the Gryffindor common room.

"You're dead," Ron snarled, turning on Harry, raising his fists.

"C'mon Ron…" Harry mummbled, backing against the wall.

"What are you Harry? Apple or watermelon? Whichever is hardest to break after punching them," Ron crinkled his nose, pushing Harry against the wall…

* * *

Ginny sat on the windowsill, blood leaking through her robes. She'd thrown the blade out of the window after she had cut too deeply. She didn't care…she couldn't do anything right anymore…why should anyone care if she wasn't around anymore? They all hated her anyway…maybe it would be a good thing… 

Flashbacks of last night crossed her mind. She vaugley remembered:

_Hermione and her laughing in the bathroom together…holding hands. They were both drunk…Hermione held a fruit kebab in her hand._

"_What's your flavour?" Hermione laughed, holding up the kebab. "Strawberry or orange?"_

_Ginny pointed to the strawberry and Hermione slid it off the stick, threw the stick on the ground and traced the strawberry over Ginny's lips before popping it into her own mouth, grinning._

"_Hey! No fair!" Ginny smirked, drawing closer to Hermione. _

"_You can have it back…" Hermione whispered, her breath hot against Ginny's cheek. _

_Ginny put her lips to Hermione and sucked gently, her tounge slowly touching the older girl's. Hermione moaned and put her hands around Ginny's neck, their lips joined. Hermione pushed Ginny against the wall and pinned her there with her hips. Ginny's hands slid up Hermione's side and linked around her waist…_

_"Definitely starwberry," Ginny mummbled, when they had drawn back. Hermione smiled in return and kissed Ginny's cheek…_

There came a knock at the door. Ginny jerked out of her memories and nearly fell out of the window.

"What?" she called, annoyed.

"Gin…let me in please…I need to explain." Hermione's voice rang through the door. Ginny rolled her eyes. What did she want?

The younger red-head walked across the floor and opened the door.

"Yes?" she asked, raising her eyebrow. Hermione leaned against the doorframe.

"We have to talk…" she muttered, averting her eyes from Ginny's.

"Why? You betrayed me. You told Harry about me and Draco, for no reason!" Ginny watched her older friend fidget and lowered her voice, "Unless there is a reason of course,"

"Can you just let me in?" Hermione whispered, looking around behind her. Ginny stepped back.

"If I must." She sighed, secretly tingling inside. She slammed the door behind Hermione, making the smart brunette jump. Hermione sat on Ginny's bed.

---------------

"I'm sorry about Harry…" she began. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Forget it Hermione. Spare the whole 'im sorry for betraying you' speech…"

"He's been cheating on you," Hermione squeaked. Ginny turned to look at her.

"What?"

"You heard." Hermione replied, flicking her hair from her eyes. Ginny made her way over to the bed, crawled onto it and moved closer to Hermione. She saw Hermione blush.

"Thankyou for telling me. Is that all you wanted to talk about?" Ginny asked, running her eyes very delibertaely down Hermione's arm; just to provoke a reaction. Hermione cleared her throat nervously.

"N-no…" she admitted, feeling Ginny's breath against her neck. She shivered.

"What is it then?" Ginny said innocently, "Are you about to tell me why you cant stand to look at me because you're too embarassed?"

Hermione looked into Ginny's eyes.

"Yes actually." Hermione replied, sitting up. Ginny ran her eyes over Hermione's neck and arms, moaning slightly. Hermione heard this and looked at her. Ginny licked her lips gently

_You're what I want, you're what I need. I wanna taste ya, take you home with me._

"Ginny…last night…do you remember us…doing anything?" Hermione stammered, shaking as Ginny put her hand on Hermione's.

"Yes…" she purred, inching closer. "I do."

"Listen..i know I said I like Ron…it's just that…I can't stop thinking about last night and it felt better with you…being around you…its just I cant hurt Ron…" Hermione blurted out randomly, "I told Harry to try and cover up my feelings…"

Ginny was taken aback. _Was Hermione saying what she thought she was?_

"W-what feelings?"

Hermione moved closer to Ginny, her cheeks turning crimson.

"G-ginny I-i…" Hermione started, but Ginny and her lips had already joined deeply.

Ginny moved and sat on Hermione's lap softly, her fingers running against Hermione's back. Hermione's lips were soft and moist, Ginny felt her not holding back. Maybe she really did like her? Hermione untied her hair, letting its brunette beauty spill onto her shoulders. Ginny moaned inside Hermione's mouth; her fingers running up under her hair, massaging lightly. Hermione parted from Ginny's lips for a second, before gently running her lips up Ginny's neck. Ginny shuddered in delight, running her hands up Hermione's thigh. Hermione's skirt hitched up higher, messy and comfortable.

_You look so good, good enough to eat. I wonder if I can peel your wrapper; I could be your fantasy_

"Ginny…we can't." Mione mummbled, shivering as Ginny ran her fingers under her skirt.

"We can stop…" Ginny whispered in her ear in the most seductive tone she could muster. Her fingers brushed against Hermione's underwear. With a gasp, Ginny realized that Hermione was wearing a thong…that was a surprise! Ginny could have never imagined Hermione to be someone like that…

"Don't stop…" Hermione gasped, as Ginny's fingers traced softer against her thigh. Hermione's lips nudged against Ginny's collarbone, light and deep, "What are we doing?"

"We're obeying out feelings," Ginny replied smartly, grinding her hips against Hermione's. 'Mione moaned deeply; the sound driving Ginny insane…she wanted more…much more

_What's your flava? Tell me what's your flava?_

Ginny's fingers expertly untied Hermione's g-string and let it fall to the floor. Hermione leaned backwards, falling backwards onto the soft bed. Ginny's hands left underneath her skirt and ran up her neck, under her hair. Hermione rolled over, so she was ontop. Their kisses intensified as they became more comfortable with each other.

Hermione hadn't the slightest idea what or why she was doing it, but she knew it felt right…better than Ron could've ever made her felt. Hermione raised Ginny's hands above her head and noticed the deep cut on her wrist.

"You idiot," she hissed, "I told you not to do that!"

Ginny's lips crashed against hers, pulling her down ontop of her. Their bodies were warm against each other…Ginny's insides were going crazy. She'd wanted this for so long…she couldn't believe it was finally happening.

"Spare me a lecture…" she moaned, biting the older girl's bottom lip gently.

"I was just saying…" The 7th year girl muttered. Ginny silenced her with more kisses. Hermione's hands began to unbutton Ginny's shirt.

"Naughty have we?" breathed Ginny, arching her back as her shirt was thrown to the floor.

"Depends on how you look at it," Hermione winked, tracing her fingers lightly over Ginny's stomach. Hermione's lips pressed against hers, their tounges dancing with each other…god…it felt so good in Hermione's opinion…

--------------

_"Alohamora!"_ Ron's voice echoed quietly. The bedroom door burst open.

"What the bloody hell!" Ron screamed, at the sight before him. Hermione and Ginny froze, Hermione's hand around Ginny's waist, the other on her side; Ginny had one hand underneath Hermione's skirt, on her thigh and the other hand was around her friends neck. Hermione's hair fell over one eyes, shrouding her shoulders.

The two girls gulped, unable to say anything. Ron's face turned beetroot red; Hermione could tell he was going to explode any second now…

_What's you flava?_


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Wow I am becoming popular aren't I? Thankyou my pretties. I'm glad you all enjoy it. I just want to let you know that I'm not a les myself, I just like the idea of slash…can you blame me? Lol. very long chapter :**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters except for those I make up on my own accord.**

**Chapter 4: Lustful Encounters**

Ron stood, open mouthed, his eyes almost popping out of their sockets at the sight before him – involving his sister and his girlfriend. _What the ruddy hell was going on?_

Ginny cast a sideways glance at Hermione and the two prepared themselves for what was to follow a few seconds later. Ron's face was turning redder by the millisecond.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" he boomed, shouting so loud that it easily could've woken the whole fricking castle.

"R-ron seriously I can explain…" Hermione stuttered, withdrawing her hands from around Ginny's waist. Ron advanced upon them and Hermione felt Ginny quiver underneath her…she was scared senseless.

"_Explain?_" Ron heaved, catching hold of hermione's wrist and pulling her from the bed, "_What is there to explain? You're fucking sleeping with my sister!_"

Ginny frowned as he saw her brother take hold of Hermione roughly, shaking her, as though that would magically make everything better. She notcied how pale the older girls cheeks had turned. Ginny buttoned up her shirt.

"R-ron please…" Hermione whimpered, but Ron backhanded her quickly to silence her. Hermione gasped, tears forming in her eyes. Before Ron had time to think about what was happening, Ginny had leapt from the bed onto his back and was furiously slamming her fists into his shoulders and neck.

"D-don't talk to _her_ like that!" Ginny scowled, "How dare you hit her!"

"Ow! Bloody hell Ginny! Get off you little twerp!" Ron shouted, waving his arms madly to get Ginny off him. Hermione chuckled, covering her mouth. "It's not _funny_! Help, get her off before she kills me!"

Hermione reached up and pulled Ginny from Ron's back, holding her tightly around the waist as the younger red-haired vixen still tried to attack her brother. Hermione shook her gently and let go; relieved to find that she stood still.

Ron flattened down his hair.

"Blimey, I thought I was over reacting." He breathed, casting a sideways glance at Hermione. Ginny scowled.

"You damn well deserved it!" She hissed, her face turning purple.

"Ginny!" Ron exploded, "I wasn't the one screwing Draco Malfoy behind everyone's back and then sleeping with my girlfriend was I? How much would you react if you found out I was sleeping with Harry?"

Hermione raised her eyebrow as Ron blushed at his last comment.

"N-not that I am sleeping with Harry," he muttered, "Because I'm not." He added quickly.

"I'm glad," Hermione pointed out. Ron made his way over to Hermione and put his hand on her arm. Ginny was stunned to see she didn't refuse.

"This was all just a silly phase wasn't it?" he whispered, tracing his eyes over her face. "This…girl on girl thing…" Hermione's face fell, her cheeks sallow. Ginny held her breath.

"I-I think so." The older girl mummbled in return. Ginny's mouth fell open, tears welling up in her eyes. Hermione noticed as Ron smirked. "N-no Gin ..i didn't mean I don't care about you…" Hermione tried to say.

---------------

Ginny didn't reply, only turned and walked to the window, her eyes and heart burning. _How could Hermione turn her down, after what they'd experienced together? The feelings they had shared…and here Hermione was, acting as though it meant nothing. All because of her damned brother!_

"C'mon Gin, lighten up." Ron spoke confidently, his arm wrapped around Hermione's waist. Hermione squirmed slightly inside, feeling terrible. She crinkled her brow as she noticed Ginny move her right hand swiftly across her left wrist.

"No!" she gasped, tearing from Ron's grip as Ginny quivered, leaning against the windowsill. Her left arm gripped the edge of the sill above her and Ron noticed blood leaking down her arm. His face whitened.

"I-I should go. Feeling sick. Won't even ask. Remember I love you 'Mione." He stuttered, now turning green as though he was about to be sick.

"Ok, bye Ron." 'Mione replied, as Ron bolted from the room.

Hermione gripped Ginny's shoulders tightly, ripping the blade from her friends right hand and throwing it through the open window. Ginny's face had paled, her eyes dimmed.

"Ginny what the _hell_ are you doing?" she snarled in her friend's ear, leading Ginny to the bed and telling her to lie upon it. Ginny mummbled, incoherently and motioned for Hermione to shut the door.

Hermione did so with a flick of her wand, before pressing her wand tip to her red-haired friend's left wrist. Instantly the blood was cleared and the wound lessened. Ginny exhaled heavily.

"Y-you said it didn't mean anything…you said you loved my brother…right in front of me. How could you?" Ginny's moaned, tears running down her cheeks.

Hermione leant backwards with a gasp, noticing how pale and sad her friend looked. Hermione cursed herself in her brain…she was the older one, Ginny was her responsibility…and all she was doing was causing her more anguish and pain.

"Y-you said I was your one…"

"Oh be quiet," Hermione whispered, brushing her lips against Ginny's. Too stunned to say anything, Ginny kissed back feeling puzzled. Hermione sat gently on Ginny's hips, intensifying the kiss. Ginny drew back after a moment and coughed into her hand. Hermione felt her forehead.

"You're burning up," she commented, "You're sick."

"W-w..?" Ginny began, confused at the messages Hermione was conveying. Hermione conjured a glass of water and told the younger girl to drink. Then she pointed her wand at Ginny yet again; lowering it beneath the sheets. Ginny gasped as she felt Hermione's wand brush the inside of her thigh. So stunned, Ginny spilt her drink…all down Hermione's top.

"Oh damnit…sorry," Ginny muttered, as Hermione looked down at the mess.

"Never mind," she responded, placing her hands on the base of her own shirt line. There she lifted the shirt upwards, aiming to take it off. Ginny gasped and averted her eyes, but looked back almost instantaniously. Her eyes roamed over Hermione's slightly tanned skin and perfectly rounded breasts cupped in a black lacey bra, "Who says I need the shirt anyway?"

"B-but Ron," Blubbered Ginny, open mouthed at the sight before her. She had so often fantasized about seeing Hermione's beautiful torso, exposed all for herself. She had always imagined Hermione's stomach pressed against her own, as her fingers ran along her side…

"Who gives a damn about him. I'm a good liar y'know.Surely you would've learned that." Hermione said, inching her lips closer to Ginny's. Ginny opened her mouth, her heart feeling lighter. _Hermione did like her_. She told herself.

The younger girl felt Hermione bite down on her lower lip genltly, running her tounge over it slowly. Ginny quivered under Hermione's hips, as the older girl placed her hands on Ginny's neck.

"Hermione!" called a voice from the common room…an extremely close voice. Hermione jolted away from Ginny, standing and throwing on her shirt. Ginny breathed heavily, from the short contact they'd had with each other.

"I-I'm sorry, I have to go." Hermione informed her, "That'll be Parvati, I arranged to go to the Defence Against the Dark Arts late session with her and Dean."

Ginny nodded, still trying to regain breath from her enchanting encounter.

"See you," Ginny breathed, slipping down under the sheets.

"I'll talk later Gin, rest up." Hermione winked and shut the door behind her as she left. As soon as she had gone, Ginny buried her hands in her face and let out a deep sigh. Hermione was so confusing sometimes…

* * *

Some hours later Hermione, Ron and Harry padded softly along the corridor, rounding the corner to the Gryffindor portrait hole, returning from the Defence Against the Dark Arts session, scheduled later than planned. 

"I thought it was really well prepared, they way he described…" Hermione began, as Harry muttered the password and the three entered the room.

"Not this again 'Mione," Ron groaned, flopping down onto the couch. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I was simply expressing my opinion," she glared at him as she sat down beside him. Harry yawned.

"Well, I'm off to bed. I have Quidditch training in the morning so a good nights rest is required," he winked, smiling at his two friends before him.

"Alright, see you in the morning," Hermione replied, as Harry disappeared up the stairs. She jumped slightly as Ron put his hand on her knee.

"You wanna continue where we left off this morning?" he asked, a devious glint in his eyes. Hermione swallowed heavily, not really wanting to hurt her friends feeling anymore than she already had. She cast a quick glance at the stairwell, to ensure no one was there.

"Sure," she smiled, letting him move closer to her. The warmth from the fire was almost claustrophobic; she loosened the tie around her neck and shivered as she felt Ron untie her hair, letting it fall free of its straining hold.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Ron whispered, running his lips along the exposed part of her neck. Hermione giggled slightly and let Ron guide her onto his hips. His mouth continued along her neck, gently, barely there…his teeth hardly scraped her flesh yet she felt herself shudder as he did so.

Hermione felt his lips press against hers, wantingly and she parted her mouth, allowing him to enter at will. Her hands slipped around his neck and she squirmed as she felt his needy, grasping fingers run up under her skirt, pulling at her stockings. For some reason, she felt…uncomfortable with him…

She gasped softly as he kissed along her collarbone, teasingly, gently…making him kiss even lighter at her noise.

"Hermione is that you? I heard a noi…" a voice from the door way spoke.

---------------

Hermione froze, as Ginny entered the common room, seeing the sight before her. Hermione could see shock plastered all over her face; the younger girl's heart seemed to be breaking right in front of her. Ron seemed oblivious.

"Do you want something?" he asked harshly, "We're kind of busy,"

"I-I realized," Ginny stuttered, colour flooding her cheeks. Hermione slipped from Ron's grasp, stummbling as she tried to make it to Ginny, to explain. Ginny pushed her roughly, "I don't want anythig more to do with you Hermione. Just…stay out of my life…it'll do everyone good."

Hermione was distraught to hear the note of pain and anguish in the younger girl's voice, the girl she _truly_ loved. Before she could say a word in defence, Ginny had turned and sprinted up into her room, slamming and locking the door behind her. Hermione cast a sorrowful glance at Ron, whispered "I'm sorry," and ran to her room; on the verge of tears.

As she flung herself down onto the bed, thoughts crossed her mind. _How could she have been so stupid to do that when she wasn't even sure if Ginny was awake? It was a ridiculous thing to do! And now Ginny hated her!_ She'd try and explain in the morning…

* * *

Hermione tried, first thing the next day, to make up with Ginny…wanting to apologize and explain the situation the night beforehand. But Ginny, seemed completely oblivious to Hermione's distressed pleas and ignored her for the next few days. In fact it was almost three weeks before the two spoke at all. Ginny had been shattered…feeling again as though putting her trust in someone she loved would make it all better, only to have them break the trust again…and again. 

It didn't mean she didn't think about her older fellow Gryffindor student. Hell, she could think of nothing else. She often ran her eyes, during breakfast time, over Hermione's well shaped legs, up her thighs and lingering on the spot between her legs, the spot which she craved so badly it hurt to think about. Her eyes traced over the older girls sweet neck, which she longed to run her lips against, her elegant face, her deep brunette eyes which seemed to captivate her the moment Hermione turned her eyes on herself. God, Ginny wanted her so badly…but she couldn't give into temptation…seeing as though temptation had betrayed her…again.

Hermione was downright miserable. Not having Ginny to talk to and confide in…it felt as though she had lost a part of herself. Although insisting prefously to Harry and Ron that she was fine, she knew deep within her, that she really ached for the touch of Ginny's skin against hers, or even an accepting glance from her once in a while. But whenever she turned to look into the younger girl's eyes, Hermione found her turn away, anger burning within her blue orbs. Yet Hermione felt more nervous around her these days than with anyone else in the school. She always ran her eyes over Ginny's features when the girl wasn't looking…but she was sure Ginny must've caught her in the act at least a dozen times…Hermione wasn't sure how long this could last.

---------------

Durning the lunch break, Hermione excused herself and strode to he bathroom, pushing open the door and leaning against a toilet doorframe. She'd just narrowly avoided contact with Ron, someone she was trying hard to avoid these days. If only Ginny knew how much she cared…Hermione couldn't concerntrate one scrap in class these days, her mind clustered with thoughts of the captivating young red-head…with her beautiful blue eyes and her stunning figure that would make any boy swoon…Hermione tried to ignore the heat that was growing in between her thighs at the thought of Ginny running her hands across her own bare skin, up along her chest, around her back, through her hair…Hermione's own hand wandered to her chest and she began to gently touch herself, grasping at the shirt as fantasy over took her body…

"Having fun there?" whispered a voice. With a jolt, Hermione spun round, only to face the young red-head she had thought so much about over the last three weeks.

"Y-yes…" Hermione gulped, feeling highly nervous around Ginny at this point, even intimidated…

"Fantasizing about Ron were we?" Ginny asked harshly, causing a hurt look upon Hermione's face.

"No, actually I wasn't…" she replied a little angrily. All her anger vanished as Ginny took a seductive step towards her. Hermione felt her inside go wild with desire…she wanted her so badly…yet she had to twist her fingers together to stop herself.

"You miss me then?" Ginny's voice was low and husky, as she advanced upon the older girl. Hermione bumped into the wall, nervously looking at Ginny.

"O-of course…how could I not."

"You want me?" Ginny whispered, her breath hot against Hermione's cheek and neck. Hermione shivered, Ginny was so close, her lips barely inches from hers, her body millimeters away…She swallowed as Ginny reached up and touched her cheek, licking her lips.

"I-I think you know the answer," Hermione said in a small voice. Ginny pinned Hermione to the wall with her hips; the first contact she had made with Hermione in a few weeks. Jolts shot through Hermione's body as the contact came. Ginny put one hand on the wall behind her and looked into Hermione's deep brown eyes. What did she sense…_fear? Arousal?_ She couldn't tell, but she enjoyed watching Hermione squirm.

"What of my brother?" Ginny breathed, scarcely brushing her lips against the brunette's. Hermione's knees shook involuntarily.

"I-I don't care." Hermione whimpered, as Ginny's fingers slid ever so lightly around her waist. She shuddered, Ginny was toying with her to find out her emotions. She didn't care, she just wanted to feel Ginny's love again, her skin against hers…

"Good…" Ginny purred in her ear, trailing her lips, so they were barely touching her flesh, down the older girls neck.

"_God_," Ginny heard Hermione moan, almost inaudible.

"Ooh so you do like what you feel," Ginny hissed, her voiced seductive and cold. Hermione wanted her to stop playing with her and just kiss her or do something! She moved her lips to put them to Ginny's but the younger girl held up her finger, restraining her, "Uh uh…patience Miss Granger…"

"To hell with patience!" Hermione snarled forcefully. Ginny turned her eyes upon Hermione's and instantly Hermione fell silent. Ginny was so…over powering sometimes. She felt the younger girl press her hips roughly against hers.

"It'll cost you." Ginny muttered, running her tounge over Hermione's bottom lip.

"Like I give a damn…" Hermione breathed, leaning her head back against the wall.

"Good," Ginny laughed, her eyes hard.

---------------

Ginny inched herself closer, her lips running against Hermione's softly. Hermione's hands went around Ginny's neck as force of habit. Ginny crashed her lips against the older girl's, the encounter fiery and lustful. Hermione gasped as Ginny's teeth nipped at her neck and her lips kissed along her collar bone deeply, fiery. Hermione moved against Ginny's body, both their bodied entwined. Hermione's breath was caught in her throat, Ginny's fingers ran up the inside of her legs…she could hardly speak from the pleasure that was flooding through her body…she need _more_…

Hermione's fingers were running through Ginny's hair, massaging, softly. She ground against Ginny's hips, taking pleasure in hearing the younger woman gasp. Ginny needily unbuttoned Hermione's shirt, pressing her thigh in between the older woman's leg and running it slowly up and down, wedged in between her legs. Ginny grasped at Hermione's breasts, concealed in their bra, running her thumbs over the exposed flesh of what was available. Hermione bucked herself against Ginny, pleasure overtaking her body as a result of Ginny's leg. The younger girls fingers found their way inside Hermione's underwear and without thinking she brought the older girl down to the ground, inadvertantly pushing her against the wall, this time sitting on her hips.

"Oh god…" Hermione moaned, her fingers grasping at Ginny's shirt as the younger girls fingers swirled in between her legs. "More…please god…"

Ginny enjoyed hearing Hermione's pleasure and ran one of her thumbs along Hermione's sensitive region…Hermione shuddered and found Ginny's lips again with her own, her tounge dancing deeply with the younger woman's. Hermione's back was pressed against the wall, her moans short and sharp as Ginny's fingers worked their magic down below. Hermione, with difficulty, unbuttoned Ginny's shirt and pressed her body closer against hers; thrusting up against her fingers. Ginny's body was on fire with lust and love, she wanted to hear Hermione moan, to hear her scream her name.

"Oh…god…" Hermione's voice was raspy as she repeated what she had said earlier, one of her hands around Ginny's waist, pushing her against the younger woman, one of her hands on Ginny's chest, caressing lazily. The pleasure was over taking her body, her vision blurred as she threw her head back and moaned louder, Ginny pressing her lips against her vibrating throat as moans frequently exited the older woman's mouth. She thrust her hips against Ginny, almost breathless with pleasure as her climax came. Ginny slowed dwn delibertaely, to tease 'Mione.

"D-don't…you dare…" Hermione gasped into her mouth, moving her lips to the nape of Ginny's neck.

"Oh what if I want to?" grinned Ginny evilly. Hermione shuddered as Ginny's breath was hot against her own neck.

Ginny's fingers fulfilled everything Ron could never give her, that special something that only Ginny, with her sweet vanilla scent that captivated Hermione with one sniff, could. She felt herself climaxing, more pleasure overtaking her body, if that was possible. Ginny pushed Hermione up against the wall, the older girl's head thrown back, her hair messily plastered about her neck.

---------------

The bathroom door swung open, Ron and Harry as well as Parvati and Lavender stood there, mouths open as they realized what was happening before them.

"Oh…god Gin…don't…" Hermione gasped, her voice hoarse and husky. Her eyes were closed but she opened them suddenly at the sound of the door opening. Ginny only wriggled her fingers deeper. Hermione squirmed, she wanted to stop…there were others there, "G-gin…you've gotta…ohh…s-sst…G-gin seriously…"

Ron was about to explode, Hermione couldn't bring herself to say the words, the pleasure was so good. She felt all eyes on her and Ginny, obviously they were shocked…she didn't care…she couldn't stop Ginny from what she was doing…

"G-gin please…people…behind…" Hermione wheezed, as Ginny's teeth nipped at the older girl's neck. At the mention of other people Ginny slowed down, unable to draw her fingers from the older girl, unable to pull away from that intoxicating strawberry scent… "Oh god…s-sstop…" Hermione breathed out, grasping at Ginny's back, pushing her against her as she came deeply, exploding inside.

Hermione cleared her throat, her head resting against the wall, her breathing heavy. The people at the door could do nothing but stare…shocked and horrified at what they'd just witnessed. Ginny her hand through her hair, turned to face the four in the doorway with a nasty grin.

"What? Haven't you ever heard of lesbians?"


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Hey. Reviews were cool. Thanks for that. Here's another chap. Sorry I havent updated in a while – school && christmas kept me busy. Knock yourself out.**

**Chapter 5: Swear To Shake It Up**

"It's that gay girl."

"Where?"

"Did you hear she was involved with that younger Weasley?"

"In the bathroom --- up against the wall…"

"Seriously, Hermione Granger is a lesbian…

"With her boyfriend's sister!"

Whispers followed Hermione from the moment she stepped out of the Gryffindor common room the next morning to head to classes. She kept her head low and hurried through the crowds, who didn't bother to lower their voices as they insulted her.

Ron, Parvati and Lavender had all taken to ignoring Hermione and Ginny and naturally, the story of the two girl's "encounter" in the bathroom had spread around the whole school by dinner that night. Ginny found the whole thing quite hilarious. She began to laugh everytime anyone pointed at her and replied smartly with calm responses such as: "Oh, well, we won't tell anyone that you found out about that will we?" and "Just because you don't have a boyfriend, there's no reason to be jealous of what we have."

Only Harry stuck by Hermione. He personally didn't mind if she liked girls or guys, she was smart and a good person at heart. That's all he cared about. Hermione kept her head down in class and worked in silence; not wanting to draw anymore attention to herself than was already occuring. The ridicule and rumour spreading stung her already. Although she acted as though they didn't. And she loved Ginny – nothing would change that, not even their harsh words.

As the bell sounded for recess, the class filed out of the Transfiguration room silently. Someone knocked heavily into Hermione as they rushed from the classroom…and then another. At least 5 peopled elbowed and shouldered her out of the way as she left; Ron pushed past her and laughed. Hermione turned her face away.

"It's not fair," she muttered to Harry, "I wouldn't tease them."

"I know 'Mione. Don't worry about them; they're just immature. I'm really happy for you and Ginny." Harry spoke calmly and confidently as she looked into his eyes.

"T-thanks." Hermione tried to smile weakly back, but failed.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"Heyy baby." A soft voice purred.

Hermione turned around and looked into Ginny's bright sapphire eyes. People pointed and woohed as they passed by; some shouting abuse.

"Just because Hermione's hotter than you!" Ginny called back after them. She hugged Hermione closer, heat rising in Hermione's face. Ginny drew back and kissed 'Mione on the lips gently.

"Ooh look. It's the lesbian parade. Get your parasols out girls – dyke's coming through!" Draco Malfoy's drawl echoed along the corridor. The two girl's turned to face him. Ginny's face flashed with anger. She grabbed his arm, much to his surprise and pulled him and Hermione along a corridor and then sharply down a different one, which was deserted. She then hurled them both into a classroom, heaving.

"You keep your filthy mouth shut Malfoy!" Ginny raged, pushing him roughly against the wall. Hermione touched her arm gently.

"Baby, I'm sure he didn't mean it…"

"Oh I know for a fact that he did. What's the matter Malfoy? Are you insecure?? You're all ashamed because you think me fucking you made me turn? Well you'd be wrong mmk? You were just there because I wanted it. Not because I needed it."

"Hey hey, hold up." Malfoy's voice softened, "You know I'm only mucking around; of course I'm not that much of a faggot. And to be honest…I knew you liked Hermione ages ago…I mean, how many girls moan the name "Hermione" as they're orgasming when having sex with a hot guy?"

Ginny's face flushed scarlet and she cleared her throat. Hermione looked flattered.

"Aww, she did?" Hermione purred, linking her arms round Ginny's waist and pressing into her. "That's adorable,"

Hermione moaned gently against Ginny's neck; nuzzling her face against her skin and biting it gently. Ginny drew breath sharply.

"Mmm don't." she mummbled, as Hermione's mouth moved along her jawline and ran across her lips.

"You love it…"

"Erm. Um..guys…I'm still here…" Draco whispered, his voice quiet. He had secretly enjoyed what he had seen, Hermione and Ginny kissing deeply. His hands hand flitted to his jean crotch without him even knowing it. Ginny giggled and pulled his hand away. It was his turn to flush. "Oh. Whoops."

Hermione nuzzled into Ginny's neck and chuckled deeply. Her teeth bit gently at the younger girl's neck and Ginny gasped; taking hold of Hermione's wrists and pinning them to the wall above her head.

"Geezus." She muttered into Hermione's mouth, "Must you always _turn me on_?"

Draco had silently locked the door and was now staring – dry mouthed as the two girls pressed against each other with their hips – moaniing sweet and devilish desires into each others ears. His hand stroked his crotch unvoluntarily and he shuffled closer, watching with interest.

"Ohhh, tease much?" Ginny breathed in Hermione's ear – pressing her knee inbetween Hermione's legs and playfully ripping off her friend's shirt. Hermione laughed.

"Eager beaver are we?" she licked her lips seductively and raised her eyebrow to Malfoy – who was staring at them in wonder. She flicked her head to the side, signalling to him and smirking – feeling warm, fuzzy and in control. "C'mere Malfoy."

Draco obeyed, standing by her side in an instant. Ginny played with Hermione's hair and ran her perfectly manicured nails along her skin. Hermione bit her own lip and giggled as the younger girl continued to tease her by kissing her neck. She focused her attention on Draco, grinning.

"You like what you see Drake?" Hermione purred, running her fingers up under Ginny's skirt – Draco's eyes widened and he nodded mutely.

"Think it's sexy?" Ginny groaned, biting Hermione's bottom lip hard; causing goosebumps to rip across Hermione's smooth flesh.

"Yer." Draco croaked. Hermione placed her hands on Ginny's neck and drew her into a deep, passionate kiss; causing Draco's hands to start unzipping his own jeans. Ginny reached out her hand and stopped him, winking. Hermione's brunette eyes stared into his sapphire ones and she made a grab for his tie – pulling him in close.

"Join in then." She muttered, her lip-gloss coated lips, an inch from his.

"B-but we've got classes." He stuttered nervously, "We'll get into trouble."

"Well the class will kindly tell the teachers that the lesbian parade has gone for a little fucking session mmmkay?" Ginny giggled – caressing her fingers around Hermione's breasts. She bent her head and began kissing lightly along her friends collar bone; down to her bra line, scraping her teeth gently along her flesh. Hermione leant her head back and moaned; drawing one of her legs – protuding smoothly from her short skirt – around Ginny's hip.

Draco could stand it no longer. He bent his head feverishly, his blonde hair falling across his eyes and began to lightly kiss at Hermione's neck – biting and planting tiny kisses along her skin, up under her ear. Hermione giggled – feeling completely relaxed at the situation; not caring at all that they were missing class, or that people called her a lesbian, or any of it. All she cared about was that she was aroused and having fun. And the two people before her weren't about to deny her of that pleasure. They would only make it more enjoyable.

Ginny slipped lower, kissing Hermione's stomach, bellybutton, hips. Ginny's fingers found their way up underneath her lover's skirt – pulling harshly at her stockings, tearing them from her slender, wholesome legs. Draco bit down hard on Hermione's shoulder, making the girl gasp; and shivered as Ginny's fingers caressed the inside of her thighs; along her sensitive spots. Ginny looked at Draco and the male stood back at the red-heads stare; as though being scolded.

"Sorry." He mummbled. "Go ahead."

------------

Ginny grinned, and slid Hermione down onto the floor; untying Hermione's g-string with ease. Hermione's hands tickled Ginny's neck; butterflies filling her stomach.

"Are you a virgin sexy?" Ginny called, kissing up the inside of Hermione's thighs. Draco watched, his hand flitting to caress his own manhood on the outside of his boxers, as Hermione threw her head back against the wall and moaned deeply. A small, barely audible word escaped her lips.

"Yess…oh merlin…I'm all yours…" Hermione gasped, as Ginny's tongue flicked against her flesh. Hermione's hands came down and tried to grip at the floorboards as pleasure built up inside her body; Draco moved his hand a little faster, never taking his eyes off the scene before him.

"Do, you love me 'Mione?" Ginny whispered, against her friend's skin, her tongue flicking, licking, longer, causing Hermione's body to shudder.

"O-of course I-I do…ohh yess…"

Ginny's fiendish fingers caressed Hermione's thighs and side with such softness, as her tongue continued to dance and play in ways that made Hermione shiver with delight and ecstasy. Ginny's mouth was hot and moist against the middle of Hermione's legs and Draco could tell that the two were enjoying every second of it --- Lord knows he was. Hermione groaned deeply; causing Draco to bite his lip in a pleasurable smirk as his hands proceeded to run against his own flesh. God dammit they were both so sexxy…

"Dracccooo." Ginny whined impatiently, stopping her work for a moment. Hermione closed her eyes and rested her head against the wall, breathing hard.

"Yes?" he managed to make out, trying to cover the considerable bulge in his pants. Ginny laughed but spoke kindly as he removed his hands from himself.

"My back is _ever so_ ichy. Could you kindly scratch it for me?" Ginny pleaded, in a soft, warm tone. Hermione's breath continued to heave as Ginny's fingers trailed up her legs. "Patience is a virtue baby."

"One I know nothing about." Hermione smiled lazily and let her head flop back against the wall in desire and pleasure.

Draco lifted Ginny's shirt above her head and unclipped her bra from behind, taking care not to touch her actual breasts; although he had touched them many times during their little sex rendevous'. He somehow felt they were Hermione's property now. The small fingernails, of what he had, began to scrape gently across the red-head's back and Ginny grinned.

"Perfect." Ginny's mouth return to Hermione's sweet spot, as Draco's hands shook, when they passed over her skin, scratching – just the way she liked it. Hermione glanced down, as pleasure consumed her body in bucketloads and spotted a glimpse of her lovers breasts – and her breath shortened all the more quickly. Her climax was fast approaching and she moaned deeply as Ginny curled her tongue upwards and pressed it deeply against her sweet sensitive spot.

Draco became bolder, as Hermione's moans became more frequent and he kissed along Ginny's back, up the nape of her neck and along her shoulderblades. Hermione then gripped the floor very suddenly and shook; as her orgasm overtook her; moaning deeply from the back of her throat as she called a single name and then fell still.

"Oh…fuuuck…_Ginny_…"

-----------------------

"_Ginny_!" The voice cried, "Ginny Weasley!"

The class broke out into sniggers.

"Silence!" Professor McGonagall snapped at the class. She returned to her class roll, "Miss Weasley is absent. What about…Hermione Granger! Is Miss Granger here?"

"How awkward." Lavender Brown laughed softy to her friends, "Ginny and Hermione absent from the class, _at the same time_. Wonder what they're getting up to?"

A large circle of girls and boys of the class broke into hysterical laughter. McGonagall eyed them angrily.

"Is there something you would like to share with us Miss Brown? Because if there isn't kindly leave the room until you are ready to participate in this lesson!" The teacher barked. Lavender stood, a cheeky grin upon her face.

"I was just saying, Professor, just like everyone was thinking, it is a bit odd that those two _girls_ are absent from the class _together_; like at the same time. They might be, y'know having a…_hysterically gay_ time."

The whole class burst into sniggers and whispers as Lavender covered her mouth in order to smite her laughter. Professor McGonagall pierced her with a swift look.

"What's your point Miss Brown? You must've said something funny in order to have the class in _gay hysterics_ as you put it."

Ron laughed. A little too loudly as the teacher said this. But Lavender boldly pressed on.

"I mean, what I meant to say Professor is – ever since we found them in the bathroom, together, it's been a bit awkward."

McGonagall blinked, making sure she understood what Lavender had said.

"Found them? You mean…" She questioned, with powerful certainty.

"They're lesbians Professor. _Together._" Lavender and Parvati answered with a giggle.

Professor McGonagall didn't have another thing to say. She fell silent and rigid.

The "secret" was out and now the teachers would know. Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley were an item. Oh how _interesting_ this would be…

--------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) Took too long to update; sorry.Thanks a bunch for the reviews. They're the only thing keeping me going with this fic. ****: Its just a bit of fun. Have a good one.**

**Chapter 6: Running Through My Head**

Harry sat in the most comfortable armchair by the fire, eyes hard in concerntration as he struggled to finish his potions homework. Normally Hermione would help him; but he hadn't seen her all day. Pausing for a moment to shake his hand, he glanced up at the darkened window.

Wind whistled outside and rain pelted against the window pane. Winter was beginning and it would be freezing. Puffing out his cheeks and repositioning his body – Harry tried to focus his attention on his homework. _He needed to finish this._

Just then, as Harry was finally settling into concerntration mode, Ron burst through the portrait hole with Parvati and Lavender on his arms. They were all laughing and talking loudly, causing Harry to crinkle his eyebrows in annoyance.

"So then Hermione and Ginny said…" Ron began to say, but suddenly stopped as his eyes fell upon Harry, "Oh. Hi."

"Hi." Harry glared at Ron in return. "Having a word with your little girlfriends are you?"

It was Lavender and Parvati's turn to narrow their eyes at The-Boy-Who-Refused-To-Die. Ron's face and ears turned pink.

"Erm. Not really. I was just explaining…" Ron began timidly. Harry cut him off.

"Listen, I really don't care what you're doing in order to get those two in bed with you. But just so you know – I think it's disgusting the way you're treating Hermione and Ginny."

Ron opened his mouth to argue, but shut it quickly. Lavender grabbed Ron's sleeve.

"C'mon Ronnikins – who cares what Pottyhead has to say about anything. We all know he's jealous because he's in love with Ginny." She mocked heatily. Parvati sniggered. But Harry had already turned back to his Potions work and was ignoring all three of them. A second later, he heard them stomp up the stairs to the boys dormitory.

Harry puffed out his cheeks again and shook his head. They really didn't have a clue.

---------------------

"Mione?"

"Mm?"

"Do you love me?"

Hermione's fingers continued to trace small circles on her lover's bare back; gentle and soothing.

"What type of question is that?" The older girl smiled. Ginny propped herself up on her elbows.

"I just need to know." Ginny's voice was so innocent and filled with compassion that Hermione stretched forward, onto her stomach beside her red-haired girlfriend and pecked her on the lips.

"You know I do love." She responded kindly. "That won't change."

Ginny's small fingers reached up to gently brush some of Hermione's hair from her eyes. Hermione shut her eyes slowly as Ginny's fingertips began to trace their way calmly along her jawline; down her neck. She could feel Ginny's warm breath on her cheek; tickling her sensitive skin. Ginny's hand traced lower, over Mione's collarbone, and the older girl suddenly reached up and took Ginny's hands in her own. Her soft lips planted a kiss on them and she squeezed them gently.

"I love you more than anything." Hermione told her seriously, as Ginny rolled over onto her back. Hermione averted her eyes, a little embarassed; but continued to stroke the younger girl's hand.

Ginny then captured Hermione around the waist and guided the obidient woman ontop of her. She held Hermione's hands and slid them down onto her breasts gently, smirking a little. Hermione cleared her throat, a little nervously. But bent her head down to indulge her lips in the sweet delights of her lover's own. Before she had the chance to, Ginny put her mouth to her ear, soothing her.

"It's nothing you haven't seen or felt before love. It's alright; I need this from you. I want you to do this. If I wasn't comfortable with you; I would let you know."

Hermione nodded breathlessly; as Ginny continued to guide her hands over her own nipples, softly, slowly. The older woman's lips were soon upon her's and Ginny opened her mouth to allow Hermione's tongue enterance. Ginny moaned a little from the back of her throat and wrapped one of her legs firmly around Hermione's hip; running the sole of her foot down the back of Hermione's leg. The kisses came in feverish bursts from Hermione's part. Hot, sweet and lingering they trailed down her lover's neck, collarbone and chest. She felt Ginny's chest swell to meet her mouth as she breathed soft air on her breasts.

Hermione took one of her sturdy nipples into her mouth and sucked on it gently, her tongue massaging and teasing the swollen bud, emmitting a deep-throated moan from Ginny's mouth. Hermione absolutely loved the sounds that she could draw from Ginny in her greatest moments of pleasure – and her heart leapt at the fact that it was _she_ who was causing her girlfriend to feel that way. It only intensified her love for the youngest Weasley.

Hermione's mouth worked diligently on her left breast until Ginny was gasping and arching her back, causing her pleasurer to draw away from one bud and confidently swoop down to treat the other. Ginny's fingers found Hermione's shoulder blades and she meaningfully dug her fingernails deeply into her skin; as raw pleasure over took her.

God, she could just come this way; Hermione's tongue and fingers caressing her body – feeling her gently, warmly; expressing her love. She adored Hermione more than life itself and all the wonders that the older girl could dish out for her. Like a new surprise everytime they opened up to receive one another – to share their secrets.

Hermione's mouth moved lower, away from her swollen, hard buds and found new delight in her stomach; kissing and nuzzling against her skin – admiring the new diamond belly-button ring Ginny had in place. She moved her mouth lower yet; her hands trickling up her thighs but heard Ginny's soft voice echo through the air.

"Stop. Please." She heard Ginny whisper. Confused, Hermione lifted her head, brushing her lips against the younger girl's hip bone; stroking her side, "Come here."

Hermione could do nothing but obey; crawling gently up her lover's body; pressed against it – she loved nothing more than to fulfil Ginny's every command. Hermione propped herself up on her elbows, their bare chests touching one another. Hair fell across Hermione's eyes as she look down upon the girl she loved so much, anxious as to her next command.

"I want you to lie down." Ginny mummbled, against her neck, "I want you to feel the amazing feelings that I just felt."

"B-but I haven't finished," Hermione whispered in response, her lips grazing Ginny's cheek.

"You have now." Ginny muttered, biting Mione's bottom lip slowly. Ginny sat up slowly and Hermione obidiently lay on her back; letting Ginny move to sit ontop of her. Hermione lifted her hands above her head, her stomach fluttering anxiously. Ginny breathed heavily, stretched and reached up to let her gorgeous red hair down; letting it fall softly around her shoulders.

Hermione's eyes took in the glorious sight before her and bit her own bottom lip, smiling. Ginny was _gorgeous_. And _all hers_. She couldn't have been more lucky. Hermione's breath hitched in her throat as Ginny slowly spread her self out so she was lying ontop of her; her lips almost touching Hermione's own. Ginny reached out and slid her hands along Hermione's outstretched ones, rubbing her body gently against the older woman's.

"God…" Mione mummbled, closing her eyes, as Ginny's lips attacked hers with fierce passion. She loved the way Ginny's tongue explored her mouth; the way it massaged slowly against hers.

Ginny's lithe fingers had taken one of Hermione's nipple between forefinger and thumb and was gently teasing it; sending a powerful ache in between Hermione's thighs. Ginny tore her mouth away from her lover's and planted hot, scorching kisses down her body; reaching her wholesome breasts and treating them in the same way Hermione had to hers. Hermione nearly creamed as she felt the warm tongue on her buds, her back arching; her head resting on the fluffy pillow, a small moan exiting her lips.

Ginny darted from nipples; to stomach, caressing her sides with her smooth, long fingers – causing goosebumps to rip across her girlfriend's body. Hermione's whole body tensed as she felt the gentle kisses of her lover's lips move ever-so-slowly up the inside of her thighs. Her fingernails gripped the bedsheets and her back arched involuntarily as the younger girls lips touched her sweet center. Ginny's fingers held her hips firmly and Hermione let her legs fall a little more open; as Ginny's tongue ran against her soft, pink skin – before attacking the swollen nub of clitoris that protruded from her core.

The moans started as soon as Ginny's mouth had closed upon her sensitive area. With slow caution the younger girl let her tongue press and wiggle up against her softness, her sucking and nipping only adding extra tension in Hermione thighs. Ginny felt herself shiver as Hermione's deep throated moans echoed loudly across the room; the pleasure intensifying with every lick and suck she gave.

"I want you to feel it. Feel my love," Ginny groaned against Hermione's nub. Hermione said nothing, only leant her head back deeper and tried to control her shortness of breath.

"Ohh…Ginnny…" Hermione's voice was breathless, deep and raw. She could feel her orgasm threatening; nearing the end. She didn't want the pleasure to stop – she loved the way her girlfriend's mouth and fingers worked wonders on her skin; the way Ginny targeted her swollen nub so perfectly – knowing just how to make her melt.

"Baby…I want you to come…" Ginny whispered, "Just like this, for me…just come…"

Ginny gently slipped her tongue inside Hermione's wet, hot cunt and continued to suck on the nub; teasing, slowly, longingly. She felt Hermione go rigid, nearing the end with ever single second. She let her tongue drift slowly in and out of Hermione core, her mouth pressing deeply against her clitoris, swirling, swooning, longing. She heard Hermione moan, deeply, and Ginny quickened her tongues movements; increased her pressure on the nub.

In a matter of seconds Ginny could feel Hermione's body relax as she released her tensions and love with a long, loud moan of her name – and could feel her juices leak into her mouth. Ginny all too eagerly cleaned her lovers mess. She could feel Hermione's body shaking with the impact of her orgasm – and could smell her small amounts of sweat in the air. Hermione grabbed Ginny's hands as the youngest girl rose from the end of the bed; pulling her closer, into a long, hard kiss.

They broke away after a while; and Ginny lay in Hermione's arms, her head resting on her chest; breathing deeply. Hermione was smiling to herself, Ginny was content.

"Oh and Hermione?"

"Mmm?"

"Happy Birthday."

----------------------------------


End file.
